


【thesewt】办公室传来奇奇怪怪的声音< NC17>上

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Summary: 前言:感谢大大 【平面解析几何@jiangliangchuan】 的短篇故事<假如神动的各位是麻瓜学科的老师>里有这么多学校老师的恩爱狗粮可吃，所以征得同意让我代驾一回，写个汤姆•里德尔在门外听到奇怪事情的真相。有人想知道真相吗?没什么奇怪新奇的真相，就是一部噗噗而已。引用部分文章：“纽特小时候可可爱了，我一回去就张开手抱住我，长大之后害羞了都不会主动抱我。”在学生的请求下，政治老师忒修斯总算消停了几天，几天之后，他又重新开始了念叨纽特。同学们表示，为什么我们吃完语文老师和数学老师的狗粮，还要吃生物老师和政治老师的狗粮？为了自己的政治成绩着想，汤姆•里德尔在所有同学期望的目光下拜托纽特和他的哥哥好好谈谈。里德尔在办公室门外等了许久，等他听到办公室传来奇奇怪怪的声音的时候，他明白了。于是他面无表情地走回教室告诉同学们谈判无果，并且希望今天下午他们还能上生物课。





	【thesewt】办公室传来奇奇怪怪的声音上

【thesewt】办公室传来奇奇怪怪的声音< NC17>上

前言:  
感谢大大【平面解析几何@jiangliangchuan】的短篇故事<假如神动的各位是麻瓜学科的老师>里有这么多学校老师的恩爱狗粮可吃，所以征得同意让我代驾一回，写个汤姆•里德尔在门外听到奇怪事情的真相。有人想知道真相吗?没什么奇怪新奇的真相，就是一部噗噗而已。  
引用部分文章：

　　“纽特小时候可可爱了，我一回去就张开手抱住我，长大之后害羞了都不会主动抱我。”  
　　在学生的请求下，政治老师忒修斯总算消停了几天，几天之后，他又重新开始了念叨纽特。  
　　同学们表示，为什么我们吃完语文老师和数学老师的狗粮，还要吃生物老师和政治老师的狗粮？  
　　为了自己的政治成绩着想，汤姆•里德尔在所有同学期望的目光下拜托纽特和他的哥哥好好谈谈。  
　　里德尔在办公室门外等了许久，等他听到办公室传来奇奇怪怪的声音的时候，他明白了。  
　　于是他面无表情地走回教室告诉同学们谈判无果，并且希望今天下午他们还能上生物课。

 

**

“忒修斯、赶紧住手、嗯、你、你上周二趁着我换教室时把我堵在东翼墙角的事还被学生瞧见了……＂

“别跟我提那天，那天我只舔到你的嘴角边，一点也不满足。害我一下午都无法安心上课。”

确实那日下午除了忒修斯老师痛苦，学生们也十分痛苦的要针对《盖勒特•格林德沃对政权之挑战》一书写两篇阅读报告。一篇是台面上作业，因为数学老师可能会来翻阅。另一篇才是真正给忒修斯老师打成绩用。

而那个被目睹堵在墙角的纽特•斯卡曼德──那个被哥哥吃得死死的可怜生物老师，正被那个把弟弟吃得死死的政治老师忒修斯•斯卡曼德──从背后压在办公室的白色雕花窗台边。窗外初夏风光明媚，可见蓝天浮云，还有校园后院花圃一览无遗。同样的，从花圃边上也可以一览无遗的看到三楼的纽特•斯卡曼德老师双手贴着玻璃窗，松散的颈上领结和白衬衫绷了几颗扣子。视力再好一些，可以欣赏下纽特老师白皙的锁骨。

“你知道的，你性感丰满的嘴唇可不小，我总是需要花些时间慢慢品尝。一个墙角的吻如何满足我。”

纽特咽呜一声，舔了舔嘴唇。他对自己的嘴唇有些心情复杂，有些自卑自己唇瓣太大，但是他肯定忒修斯那是称赞，因为打小开始哥哥总爱在自己嘴唇上流连忘返，无论是吸吮还舔弄，忒修斯总是会说一句’喔，阿尔忒弥斯，我好爱你的嘴唇，我愿意亲上一辈子。’

忒修斯从后面搂着他的弟弟，同样可以看到窗外鸟儿翱翔。或者是鸟儿也来偷窥两眼。  
说实在的，他可没有特别使力，如果纽特想要逃离他的生物老师研究办公室，那是轻而易举。但是他怀里的男子选择颤抖着身子，任他欺压。至少纽特的心是愿意的。

纽特虽然在可爱的学生们面前是个腼腆、正经的老师，那确实是真的，但是他同样在哥哥忒修斯面前无法不屈服于他的政治家淫威之下，谁叫他们关系早就如此密切。

“喔，阿尔忒弥斯，我希望你下午的课不太重要，科瓦尔斯基可能要来做个<认识美国甜点史>的代课。”

忒修斯的声音与呼吸紧贴着纽特，政治家一丝不苟的褐色浏海居然有些凌乱，在纽特的脸侧搔痒。纽特扭捏着腰身，因为那双不规矩的大手已经从他衬衫后入侵，抚摸过小腹上的毛发和明显的肋骨条，此刻已经捏着自己胸前两颗充血的小粒子。

“不、不行──下午要介绍袋熊的──嗯、繁衍习性──”

忒修斯咬住纽特的耳坠，瞇眼一笑，白衬衫灰马甲里的食指中指夹住饱满的粒子轻轻扯动。他非常享受地看着校园里最受学生爱戴的生物老师湿润的灰绿色眼眸看着窗外，假装泰然自若欣赏飞舞的白凤蝶，实而用小巧的翘臀摩蹭身后的硬物。

那个受学生们爱戴的羞涩老师，此刻由不得羞耻心战胜动物的生理性。他是个生物老师，他太清楚动物天性了。而此刻在校园里、在办公室里、在窗台边做些偷鸡摸狗的羞耻事，实在是让纽特老师太有感觉了。觉得全身的毛孔舒张了，等着欢愉的尖叫声。  
忒修斯顶了他一下，满意的听见纽咽呜一声。

“袋熊的繁衍，就是抱着喜欢的人不放──不停磨蹭──疯狂做爱──生一窝崽子。嗯，好乖，就像我们这样，对吧。”

忒修斯一边说，一边缓缓隔着两层西裤顶弄那一片温暖湿润。纽特似乎也很享受忒修斯的言语强暴，一边听着一边上下摆动腰肢。忒修斯称他乖，还回舔咬他的后颈。纽特心中思考着那是不是狼群的交配方式，确实是一种标记配偶的前戏。

“喔，阿尔忒弥斯，我记得上次有叫你在办公室多准备两套西服。你的液体已经把我的裤头弄湿了。”

纽特回头，看见自己圆润的屁股撑起孔雀蓝的苏格兰格子裤上一片深色，而忒修斯的灰色西裤同样拢起一块湿布，再严重一点就要好比漏尿一般多了。他甩甩红棕色的刘海，小雀斑如闪动的星星。

“才不是我－－分明是忒修斯弄湿我了。”

忒修斯见纽特的回眸神情，非常肯定那是挑衅。政治家受不得权威挑衅，必须力求掌控权。

“好，我们就来看看到底是谁比较湿──”

才不等什么同意妥协，忒修斯一把扯下纽特本来就宽松的皮带和裤子，连同内裤──果真一道道银色水亮的牵丝，顺着纽特白皙粉的肉柱流下，带着浓烈的情欲味道。忒修斯非常熟悉那股气味，十分喜欢，这代表着今天的阿尔忒弥斯月光特别需要照抚，而且极可能非常主动。

纽特尽了全力让自己双手支撑在窗台前，好似挑望远方。而正好被窗台挡住的下半身却是内裤长裤都缓缓被忒修斯退至脚踝边，圆滚有弹性的屁股和修长的腿微微颤抖，液体持续滴落，似乎在木头地板上发出水滴声响。那灰绿色的盼子看见玻璃窗反射的自己，满脸情欲，粉舌舔着嘴唇，浅色的瞳孔和睫毛微微眨着，自己白皙的脸庞上的小雀斑因为潮红而不太明显。纽特并不觉得自己漂亮，但是他知道他亲爱的哥哥，忒修斯肯定非常喜欢他现在这幅淫乱的表情。

忒修斯还不急着欣赏，他边脱着纽特的裤子，缓缓蹲下顺着柔软的臀部亲吻，发出啾啾声响。从圆峰顶到圆球凹槽，然后从后面亲吻柔软的囊物、小肉柱，然后结实的大腿腹、膝窝处。忒修斯十分享受听见可爱的弟弟发出美妙的喘息声，每烙下一吻，都会听见一个动人的音节。

“不行──忒修斯，现在不行──嗯──”

纽特看着玻璃里的自己，湿润着饱满的嘴唇。觉得现在他需要被政治体罚。

“喔，纽特老师，不可以说谎。请问知识渊博的生物老师，动物的性器官这样湿润，是不是非常舒服──准备好要繁衍交配的意思？”

忒修斯握住那个充血的不小欲望，它已经从粉色的皮肤里探出头来准备吐息。

“喔──忒修斯──喔──”

除了欲望快顶破裤头外，忒修斯老师依然衬衫、马甲、西服一件不缺，甚至他的领带夹还安份地坚守岗位。他从身后环抱住已经腿软的纽特，吻着他后颈姜红色的发尾和无处不在的可爱雀斑，另一手缓缓套弄弟弟炙热的小硬物，还用食指坏心地抵着出口。

“喔不──不行──嗯啊、太快了──慢慢弄──啊忒修斯──嗯咦？”

纽特绷直了身子，他见后花园里走来一对小情侣牵着手，是小一新生的闪电胎记波特和马尔福家庄园家的小公子。

正好那两个孩子一抬头，瞧见三楼窗边，生物学老师斯卡曼德双手贴着玻璃，正咬着嘴唇瞪着他们瞧。然后老师刷红了脸，红的像是中午的西红柿浓汤，朝他俩微笑挥挥无力的手。  
孩子俩放开牵着的小手，也红着脸朝纽特老师挥挥手，希望下一堂猎鹰和野马的驯服课不会点名自己去示范。  
就在此时纽特老师身后冒出来政治课老师忒修斯老师的脸，一脸凶神恶煞挑着眉毛，把两个小朋友吓得倒退两步，差一点踩扁了花圃里的白百合。

“喔天啊德拉科，纽特老师为什么好像表情很痛，他哭了吗？他和忒修斯老师在吵架吗？”

哈利抓紧了德拉科的袍子，但是两人视线不离窗户。只见纽特老师扭头在忒修斯老师耳边说了几个字，然后忒修斯老师朝两个孩子一个得意一笑，好像带有赞许的意思，就把纽特老师拉离开了窗台边。

“怎么办！忒修斯老师，他抓到我们逃课了！”

德拉科亲亲哈利的小脸，一脸傲气。

“别担心，我爸会多捐一些钱给他选议员就没事了。”


End file.
